The Bloo Who Would Be Queenie
by Dupin
Summary: Half an hour long episode: When Mac tells Wilt, Coco and Eduardo one of Bloo's secrets, it spreads until everyone knows, and the four of them must stop Bloo from finding out. JUST CALL ME QUEENIE with a new title


**JUST CALL ME QUEENIE**

'No way,' Wilt muttered, holding his one hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Eduardo, who was standing beside him, was finding the same difficulty.

'Senior Mac tells the truth?' he asked, giving a huge grin with his sharp teeth. Mac gave a sincere nod as the four friends grouped around.

'Coco coco coco!' she cried. Mac smiled, yet nodded seriously at the same time.

'That's just it!' he cried. 'He IS embarrassed, and that's why you have to promise not to tell a single soul. Not Frankie, not Madame Foster, not the best secret keeper there is in the whole house!' The four of them were in the foyer, huddled up by the bathroom door.

'Don't worry about it Mac,' Wilt replied, patting a red hand on Mac's head. 'You're secret's safe with us.' He looked back at Eduardo and Coco. 'Right guys?' There was a murmur of 'Ci's' and 'Cocos', and Wilt smiled at Mac.

'Thanks you guys,' Mac said. 'You don't know what Bloo would do to me if he knew that had told you. He's very sensitive about it.' He looked around, and shrugged. 'Speaking of Bloo, have you seen him?' Just like the speak of the devil, at that moment the blue blob made his way into the foyer, hopping down the stairs towards his friends, who instantly noticed him and gave him a kind wave. Bloo had a helmet-black with fire sprayed on in pain-attached to his head, and a similar looking skateboard tucked under his arm, which he placed on the ground as he came face to face with Mac.

'Are you ready for the best skateboarding three hours of your life!' Bloo cried, pointing to his helmet. Mac nodded: of course he was. He looked over to his skateboarding equipment, which was by the front door, before turning back to Bloo with a smile.

'You bet!' he cried, and the two of them rushed off to the front door. Mac scooped down to pick up his skateboarding gear, and gave a wave to Wilt, Eduardo and Coco, who all gave a wave back.

'See you later guys!' he cried. Bloo saw what Mac was nodding and gave a nod of approval before waving himself.

'Yeah, I'll see you too,' he said, and with that, the best friends made their way out of the door, closing it behind them with a creak. For a second, there was silence in the foyer, and Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all looked at the window until Bloo and Mac were out of sight. Wilt opened his mouth to speak, and started to chuckle before he had even finished.

'Bye…Queenie,' he cried, and with that, the three friends erupted in laughter. Wilt waved his arm high in the hair as he hysterically laughed, his chuckle echoing around the room. Eduardo leaned forward and held his stomach as he laughed, before wiping a tear of laughter from one of his large eyes. Coco went insane with hysterics, and started running around the foyer with as much speed as she could, laying eggs every now and then. At one point, she looked back at what she had hatched, and the other two looked too. A crown.

And the laughter continued: Eduardo grabbed a hanky to rid his eyes of all the tears of laughter. Wilt sat down on one of the stairs to catch his breath back. And Coco continued to run around in circles, repeating 'Coco' again and again at a magnificent speed.

'What's so funny guys?' a voice said, and their laughter quickly stopped as they looked up to see Handy beaming back at them.

'Well…?' he asked. Wilt quickly looked around, hoping for an excuse to enter his brain. Suddenly his eyes widened, his lips went dry. He smiled.

'Eduardo just told me the funniest joke, Handy,' he lied. He felt bad about not telling the truth, but he knew that it would help Mac and Bloo. 'You should have heard it.' Eduardo looked up at Wilt with a look of confusion, but Wilt quickly gave a sleek wink at him. Eduardo smiled and winked back, before facing Handy again.

'Cool!' Handy said. 'How did the joke go?' Eduardo shook his head.

'I told no joke,' he explained. 'We were laughing because-' Wilt eye widened again. Eduardo never got jokes. What else could the wink mean, except for the fact that it was a ploy to keep Bloo's secret protected from Handy.

'Would you look at the time?' he cried loudly, peering down at his sweatband, hoping it looked something like a watch. 'It's time for Coco's regular medical check up.'

'Coco?' Coco asked. Wilt shook his head.

'No Coco, it's now!' he cried, and pushed Coco off, dragging Eduardo along behind him. Handy was left standing by himself by the stairs of the foyer.

'I don't get it,' he said. There was no reply from anyone, and Handy gave a sigh, before he realised something. 'Wait-Coco had her regular medical check up a week ago. Something's up.' As he looked up, he saw that a pink fluffy imaginary friend was looking at him, shaking her head.

'Who are you talking to?' she asked, but instead of waiting for an answer, she simply walked off up the stairs.

Round the side of the stairs, Wilt shook his head, and held a longer finger out to Eduardo and Coco, wagging it.

'You two could have gotten us-and Mac-in trouble!' he cried. 'And you're antics could have gotten Bloo embarrassed, We cannot tell anyone! I mean, it's horribly embarrassing for him that his middle name is Queenie. You're lucky that I managed to get you here in time.'

'Sorry,' Eduardo muttered. Coco gave a sympathetic 'coco', and Wilt smiled.

'It's okay,' he replied. 'Just make sure no one finds out about Bloo's middle name. It's bad enough having to live with it without everyone knowing.'

Meanwhile, listening from the stairs, Handy gave a giggle.

'Well, that is pretty funny,' he muttered. 'I bet Bloo is so embarrassed!' He looked up, and saw the pink fluffy imaginary friend looking down at him again, shaking her head angrily.

'Do you have a thing about talking to yourself?' she asked, and made her way down the stairs.

'Wasn't that just the coolest?' Bloo cried, as they pushed open the iron gates of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. 'You're pretty good on the skateboard, kid.' Mac smiled.

'Thanks,' he replied. 'Who would have guessed that the hill down by Pity Park would have been such a great place to skateboard?' Mac looked down at the watch strapped to his wrist and frowned.

'Bloo, it's six,' he explained. 'My dinner will be ready in like two minutes. I need to get going.' Bloo stopped in his path, and his smile narrowed.

'Fine then!' he cried. 'But can't your mom cook later sometime. I was hoping that we could play extreme tiddlywinks.' Mac raised on eyebrow heavily.

'How extreme?' he asked slyly. Bloo took a few steps towards him and winked.

'As extreme as it gets!' he cried. 'So, what do you say?' Mac sighed.

'I wish I could, but I really have to get going,' he explained. 'Maybe tomorrow?' Bloo shrugged.

'See you then, I guess,' he said, and turned back to face the door. Mac quickly put his skateboard on the floor, and skated along the path towards the closed gate. He turned his head to face Bloo, and gave him a thumbs up as he struggled with balance.

'I'll see you tomorrow!' he cried. 'And say hi to the guys for me!' Bloo nodded, but then his eyes widened heavily on his blue body.

'Mac, watch out for that-' he began to cry out, but his voice was drowned out by the greater of two noises as Mac collided with the gate, and tumbled to the ground.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Wilt was making his way along the hallway heading towards the kitchen to get some chips. He smiled as he passed a group of imaginary friends huddled in a group, laughing and whispering among themselves. He continued down the hallway, until he heard a small imaginary friend talking to another.

'I haven't seen Queenie show his face today,' he was saying.

'Maybe he's hiding from embarrassment!' the other cried out, and they both started laughing together as they walked away. Wilt however, stopped on the spot. His one capable eye widened, his teeth gritted. And he started to run towards the end of the hallway, passing more people gossiping and laughing away. His trainers squeaked along the floor as he rushed further down the hallway, before arriving at the top of the stairs of the foyer, where he saw more people laughing, and Eduardo and Coco standing there, eating ice cream. How could they? One of them must have told someone, and now everyone in the house knew. How could they be so stupid? He had only given them a talk a couple of hours ago, and they had already gone and blabbered to all the friends in the house.

Wilt began to run down the stairs: he needed to make sure Bloo didn't find out that everyone knew.

Back outside, Bloo watched as Mac picked himself up off the floor, picking at a grazed knee. He was finding it funny himself, but he held in his laughter as he wondered over to see if Mac was okay.

'That was quite a crash,' he said. 'You know, you should really look where you're going.' Mac picked up his skateboard, and tucked it under one arm.

'Yeah, well, I think I'll walk the rest of the way back,' he said quietly, and opened the gate with a tight fist, before walking onto the pavement and giving a small wave.

'Bye Bloo,' he said. 'I'll see you tomorrow.' With that, Mac stood on the edge of the pavement as cars whizzed by, before walking across carefully. Bloo watched, as he looked left, looked right, looked left. Then Bloo got bored and decided to go inside.

Wilt rushed into Coco and Eduardo, his eyes narrowed, his hand on his hip. Eduardo dropped his ice cream, and it landed with a soft whip on the floor. Eduardo looked down and his smile turned to a frown as he looked at the empty cone.

'Sorry!' Wilt cried desperately. 'But now is not a time for ice cream. Everyone knows about Bloo's secret, and I know for certain that I didn't tell anyone, which means one of you must have!' Eduardo looked at Coco, and Coco turned her head to face Eduardo, and they both shook their heads.

'Eduardo's innocent!' Eduardo cried, shielding his head.

'Coco coco co!' Coco cried angrily. Wilt rubbed his chin.

'Well, if you didn't do it, then who did?' he asked. Eduardo licked his lips, and frowned, before pointing a furry finger at Wilt.

'Maybe you did it!' he cried, and Coco gave a nod of agreement. Wilt growled and shook his head.

'I didn't tell anyone!' he cried, as he begun to take steps towards the door. 'And now's not the time for accusations. Someone leaked out the secret, and now everyone knows. We just have to make sure that no one tells-' he swung open the door to see Bloo standing there, holding his hand out as if he was about to open it himself. 'BLOOO!' Wilt cried, shocked.

'I mean, Bloo, how nice to see you!' Wilt said kindly. As imaginary friends started to notice Bloo's presence, he leaned down to Eduardo. 'Ed, you take on the crowd,' he hissed. 'Make them think that Bloo's middle name is NOT Queenie. Me and Coco will keep Bloo away for the time being.' With that, he grabbed Coco by the leg, and dragged her and Bloo outside, slamming the door behind them.

Bloo folded his arms angrily as he was lowered to the ground.

'Do you mind?' he asked. 'I was just about to go play extreme tiddlywinks with Frankie!' Wilt thought quickly: he needed something that would keep them away whilst Eduardo persuaded the friends that Queenie was NOT Bloo's middle name.

'Well, we figured that since you're such a great friend, we should have super-fun-special-friend evening!' Wilt cried, thinking on the spot. 'And Coco wanted to come too!' He pointed at Coco, who gave a nice smile, and a polite 'Coco'. Wilt gave Coco a thumbs up of success. Bloo smiled a huge smile.

'But what about Ed?' Bloo asked, looking glum. Wilt tried to think fast: it seemed that he had told lies more then he had told the truth today.

'He's inside, getting the most extreme game of tiddlywinks ever ready?' Wilt said, hoping it was okay. Bloo's eyes widened and he started jumping up and down!

'Wow, you guys are the best!' he cried. 'Now let's go have the night of a lifetime!'

They first went to a fancy restaurant for a 'very-special-friend meal', where Wilt had to fish out money to pay the tab. They proceeded into watching two films at the cinema, in which Coco managed to seduce the man at the till to let them in for free. They played at the nearby park until the sun had gone down, and then Bloo was desperate to get back and play the most extreme game of tiddlywinks ever, which was not prepared for him. Wilt just hoped that they had given Eduardo enough time to convince everyone that Queenie was not Bloo's middle name. After all, it had been six hours. Surely that was enough time.

But what would happen when Bloo walked in and discovered that the game of tiddlywinks that Eduardo had been supposedly setting up for six hours wasn't there? He was going to be suspicious to say the least. Wilt stroked his chin, and shook his head. There was nothing to worry about. What had happened to his optimistic self? Eduardo was going to succeed, and they would find a good excuse to why the game was not set up.

They entered the gates of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, and trod along the straight path towards the front door. Coco gave a yawn of exhaustion, and Wilt realized how tiring their evening had been. Hopefully it didn't all go to fail. Bloo opened the door, and they all walked in. No one was around. The foyer was completely empty, and there was not a sound of any breath of another imaginary friend.

Then Wilt looked at a clock and realizes why. It was late and night-he had spent the whole evening with Coco and Bloo. He gave a sigh of slight relief and continued to walk. They wouldn't have to deal with anyone until the next day, and maybe they could find a plan to stop Bloo from finding it out from anyone. Or maybe no one believed it anymore. Suddenly Wilt stopped thinking about it as he reached the door of his room. He got in, and didn't brush his teeth, or take off his shoes. He merely clambered under the bunk bed-Eduardo was nice and quietly asleep in the top bunk.

'Night guys,' he whispered, as Coco sat down in her nest, and Boo clambered onto his bunk bed.

'Goodnight Wilt,' Bloo muttered. 'Today's been the best day ever! But wait, what about the game of extreme tiddlywinks?' Wilt had forgotten about an excuse.

'Maybe we can play tomorrow,' Wilt said. 'It's getting late.'

And with that, Coco switched off the lights, and everyone went to sleep.

The next morning, Bloo woke up, and prepared to go downstairs. It was nice and early, and he wanted to get the first share of toast, before they started using the substitute bread. He clambered out of his bed, to see if anyone else was awake. Eduardo was still wrapped up in a blanket, and Wilt was beneath him, snoring away, but Coco's nest was empty, and the bedroom door was open. Bloo shrugged, and wondered into the hallway.

He started walking along, quietly and sensibly, until he heard something behind him: he turned to see a bunny friend with a long neck holding in laughter and pointing a long bunny finger at him. The second Bloo turned to face him, the bunny snatched the finger away and hid it behind his back.

'It seems the majesty is awake!' he cried. Bloo snorted, but then shrugged. It was nice to be treated like royalty, so he decided to go along with it.

'Yes, King Bloo is finally awoken from his desperate slumber!' he cried. The bunny friend rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but not before crying out on final line.

'More like Queen Bloo!' he cried, and started laughing as he walked off. Bloo's eyes widened.

'What?' he asked himself, as he continued his way down the hallway. Another friend passed him: a jack in the box friend on wheels.

'Hi Bloo!' he cried, and gave a chuckle. 'Or is it Queenie now?' Bloo ignored him: he didn't understand his petty jokes, so he continued walking down the hallway.

And then he stopped: his eyes widened, his jaw fell.

'Did he just say…Queenie?' he asked. Suddenly, something roared down the hallway, and went headfirst into Bloo shoving him onto the floor.

'Cococo!' Coco cried.

'He said Weenie?' Bloo asked. 'So Jackers was calling me a weenie?' Coco rolled her eyes.

'Coco.' Bloo tightened his fist at that.

'That Jackers is going to get it!' Bloo cried. 'No one calls the Bloo Dude a Weenie.'

'Cocococ?' Coco asked.

'Yes, I believe you!' Bloo asked. 'After all, why would someone call me Queenie?'

'Coco coco cococo?' Coco muttered as an excuse.

'How do you know it's my middle name!' Bloo shrieked, and grabbed a hold of Coco. 'Who told you, how does everyone know, and when will they stop making jokes!'

'Coco.'

'MAC?' Bloo roared, and stomped off, leaving Coco by herself.

'Coco,' she cursed to herself, and suddenly she heard the squeaky strides of trainers, and Wilt and Eduardo entered the hallway, looking relieved to see her. Wilt had a toothbrush dangling from his mouth, and Eduardo was still clutching his blanket tightly as they finally arrived at where Coco was stood.

'Coco,' he cried, and started to speak, but his mouth was filled up with bubbles and paste from his toothbrush. In a quick second, he noticed his condition, and whipped his toothbrush from his pearly white teeth.

'How glad we are to see you!' he cried. 'We just noticed that Bloo is missing, and apparently Eduardo didn't manage to convince them.' Eduardo looked down at the floor, and remembered what had happened.

Once Wilt and Coco had left to have a 'super-fun' evening with Bloo, Eduardo hadn't quite known what to do. He knew he had to stop people thinking that Bloo's middle name was Queenie, but he didn't know how to do it.

'Hey, did I just see Queenie pass by!' an imaginary friend cried out. The small puppet friend rushed up to Eduardo.

'Was that Blooregaurd Queenie Kazoo I just saw?' he asked. A crowd gathered round as people laughed and whispered. Eduardo twitched nervously: now was his chance.

'No, Pinnoshio,' he said to the puppet imaginary friend. 'Queenie-I mean Bloo, is out with Senior Mac.' Some imaginary friends sighed and smirked, and the crowd started to thin as friends walked away uninterested.

'But wait!' Eduardo cried, stopping the imaginary friends in their tracks. 'Wouldn't you like to know another secret?' The friends raised their eyebrows and frowned, yet the crowd around Eduardo tightened up again.

'What's the secret Eduardo?' one imaginary friend asked. Eduardo thought quickly: as fast as his mind would think.

'Bloo's middle name is not really Queenie!' he cried. 'It stands for…uh-' at this point, he pondered and stroked his chin'-it stands for Q!'

'Q?' the puppet imaginary friend had asked. 'The Q. In Blooregaurd Q. Kazoo stands for Q?'

'No, no,' Eduardo muttered. 'It stands for Queenie!' It had been at that point that he had mucked up his whole genius plan. And at the time, he hadn't even realized it. He thought he was doing a great job.

'But I thought you said it stood for Q!' cried an imaginary friend in the middle of the crowd.

'Si,' Eduardo replied, smiling.

'So it stands for both Q. and Queenie?' the puppet friend asked, shaking his head with confusion. Eduardo stuttered, but quickly went along with it.

'Um, Si?' he replied, checking that it was an okay excuse before giving a happy nod. 'The Q. in Senior Bloo's name stands for both Q. and Queenie.' There was a small silence, and then the crowd burst into laughter. Eduardo heard squeals of 'Queenie', and much hysterical giggling, but he didn't catch on, as it always happened.

And now, the next morning, Wilt had explained that the laughter was a bad thing, and that it meant that everyone still knew about Bloo's secret, and still fully believed it. He remembered what had happened, but quickly stopped. It didn't matter much what had happened last night, but what was happening now was important.

'Have you seen Bloo?' Wilt was asking Coco, who took a step back and nodded. Wilt grinned.

'Oh, great!' he cried. 'Where is he?' Coco sighed.

'Coco co coco coco co!' she cried. Wilt shook his head.

'I'm sorry, but that is not okay!' he cried. 'How could you tell Bloo, Coco?' Coco looked down at her feet, her view flexing along the floorboards.

'Well, by accident or on purpose, you've caused a lot of trouble!' Wilt cried angrily, putting his hand on his hip, still holding his dark blue toothbrush in his hand. 'Now come on, we have to find him before he does something stupid!' Coco and Wilt rushed off down the hallway, Coco's loud patter of feet competing against the squeak of Wilt's trainers, as they disappeared out of view. Eduardo was left alone, still clutching his blanket, before running along behind them, dragging the white sheet of cloth along behind him.

'Hey, Queenie!' Handy cried. 'Nice to see you again! I didn't catch you last night!'

'Queenie, how does it feel to have a middle name that sucks!'

'Queenie!'

'Bloo Queenie Kazoo! Hah!'

The insults, the cries of laughter, the irritating voices calling in his ear as he entered the dining hall to get breakfast were unbearable. And most of the friends were still asleep. Bloo couldn't even begin to think of the suffering he would undergo when everyone was awake, taunting him and cracking jokes at him. But how did everyone know? Mac wouldn't tell anyone about his middle name-his best friend had sworn to secrecy, as long as Bloo kept his bed-wetting secret at bay.

And none of the friends in the house had known: not Wilt, not Eduardo, not Coco. But now they did: Bloo didn't want to know what they thought of him now. After all, who wants a friend who's a laughing stock? No one wants to hang around with a loser who has a stinky middle name.

But then who told the secret: who spread it. And when was it all going to end? Questions buzzed around Bloo's head as he sat down at the table, keeping quiet and trying to ignore everyone. As he munched into toast, spread neatly with fresh butter, he tried to think of how this could have happened. And why it could have happened. And who started it all.

And as he thought, the same answer came back. Terrance: Mac's older brother who hated Bloo and would do anything to annoy him. The last time Bloo had seen him was when he failed to beat up a bully. He now must want his revenge: surely it would be humiliating for a tough, hard guy such as him to simply be demolished in seconds. And then he ran of crying, imaginary friends watching and tittering as he left through the iron gates.

Well, Bloo wasn't going to let Terrance get away with it. Two could play at this game, he thought, and grinned to himself as he swallowed the last piece of toast. Satisfied and full, he hopped down from the table, and quickly tried to devise a plan.

That day, the teasing didn't get any better, or any easier to stand. But Bloo simply ignored it, hoping that they would stop if they didn't get any reply, any reaction, anything from their continuous tormenting. As he brushed his teeth, he watched through the cupboard mirror as people laughed and pointed from the doorway. As he played on an arcade game in the games room, nothing changed, and people laughed at him despite the fact that he just got the high score on a certain game. As he ate lunch, as he read a comic, as he discussed world cultures with Madame Foster, nothing changed, and the laughing continued.

But then, just as he finished discussing the issue with Madame Foster, and left the lounge, he bumped into Wilt and Eduardo who he hadn't seen awake all day, and Coco, who had blurted the secret out to him.

'Hey guys,' he said. 'What's up? Wilt gave a nervous smile, and held a hand to his face as if to protect himself.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' he cried his eye watching as Bloo raised an eyebrow.

'What do you guys have to be sorry about?' Bloo asked. 'You haven't made one comment about my middle name all day.' Wilt's eye widened. Bloo had no idea about the fact it was them who were involved in it all. He turned to face Eduardo and Coco. This was their chance to get away as an innocent party: however much Wilt didn't like to lie, he wanted to stay friends with Bloo. But Eduardo and Coco would wreck it for them all: Eduardo couldn't tell when they were lying, and Coco was just insane altogether. He had to get rid of them.

'Coco, isn't it time for your regular medical check-up?' he asked, and just as Coco was about to reply, Wilt quickly pushed them into the lounge, and slammed the door behind them. Bloo raised an eyebrow, and tried to look around Wilt, who was holding the door back.

'Didn't Coco have her regular medical check-up a couple of weeks ago?' he asked. Wilt sighed.

'How does everyone know that?' he muttered to himself, but then shook his head thoroughly at Bloo.

'That was her dental appointment-remember?' he asked. Bloo shrugged.

'Same difference,' he muttered, and then took a step up to Wilt, and made a gesture that told Wilt to come closer. Wilt leaned down as Bloo muttered quietly.

'Do you want to get revenge!' he cried. Wilt's one capable eye looked around. Did Bloo know that it was their fault, and was he just messing with them? Was he trying to lure them into some evil mastermind trap? Wilt decided that the answer was no-Bloo wasn't that clever, of course.

'Revenge?' he asked, still a bit nervous. 'On who?'

'On the terrible fiend who blurted all about my middle name!' Bloo cried. Wilt's brain clicked. He meant Mac-he wanted to get back at him for telling people. After all, who else would he suspect.

'I'm not sure if we should-' he began, but Bloo swiftly interrupted him.

'Oh come on!' he cried. 'Let's get revenge on Terrance!'

Wilt's jaw dropped. He wasn't suspecting them-he wasn't even suspecting Mac. He thought that it was all Mac's brother's fault, and now he wanted revenge.

'Wait a second,' he said. 'You think Terrance blurted your secret?'

'Yes.'

'And not Mac?'

'No.'

'And you think that me, Ed and Coco were no way involved in it all?'

'No.'

Wilt smiled.

'Well, that's okay then,' he muttered. But then he realized what he was doing: lying was getting him nowhere. Bloo would now get revenge on Terrance for something that he hadn't even done. That wasn't fair: Wilt couldn't let him do that. He had to come clean, or at least get him to change his mind about revenge.

'Well, maybe we could get revenge,' he replied. 'But do you know what's at least twice as fun as revenge?' Bloo grinned widely, showing all of his clean teeth.

'Is the answer double revenge?' he asked hopefully. Wilt shook his head.

'No, the answer is extreme tiddlywinks!' Wilt cried. Bloo's grin became even bigger, and he hugged Wilt's left leg.

'Where, where?' he asked, his voice light and excited. Wilt looked around.

'You have to take a scavenger hunt first!' he cried, and quickly grabbed a piece of paper from the desk by the side of the hallway. He quickly scrawled a few objects down on the list: that should keep Bloo occupied for a while, and he could have a word with Eduardo and Coco.

'A scavenger hunt?' Bloo cried, as Wilt handed him the piece of paper. 'This day keeps getting better and better!' He quickly rushed off, reading the list carefully, and Wilt stopped holding the door to the lounge, and quickly walked in to see Eduardo and Coco.

'A conch shell made a pure rubber!' Bloo cried, as he grabbed a hold of the shell that was placed on Madame Foster's special shelf of souvenirs and antiques. He quickly grabbed a pen from Iceland off the shelf too, and scrawled out the object from the list.

'One down, and four to-'

'Go!' Wilt cried, as Eduardo and Coco looked up at him with an interested gaze 'Go and apply yourself guys! We're on a roll here, and we can't let things slide down. Remember, as far as you're concerned, we had nothing to do with-'

'It!' Bloo cried, as he ripped the book from the bookshelves, holding it under his arm. 'I've found it: a collection of the full works of Mavis Craggen! It's perfect, just wait until Wilt-'

'See this?' Wilt asked, pointing to a drawing of Terrance he had quickly drawn up. 'This is our chance or staying friends with Bloo. Just think of what he'd do if he found out it was our fault. So are you-'

'In,' Bloo stuttered,' here. I'm sure that the attic is the perfect way to find a barrel of cola! Goodness, this is easier then-'

'I thought,' Wilt said slowly and carefully,' that you would back me up here guys. I know lying is wrong, and I know that it's not my style but it's really for the-'

Best!' Bloo cried, wondering out of the music hall. He now had a large collection of objects in his arms, and he quickly added the latest one to them. 'The best synthesised oboe I've ever seen. And look, there's only one more object on the-'

'List of reasons why you should help me,' Wilt said. 'It's for the best, you guys. I mean you want to keep Mac and Bloo as our-'

'Buddies!' Bloo cried, feeling the soft and furry toys in his hand. 'Beanie Buddies was the last thing on my list, and now I've got them. Who knew that Eduardo has so many? Well, I'd better get back to-'

'Wilt,' Eduardo said slowly. 'I don't get it.'

Wilt put a hand to his face and sighed.

'I really hoped I could reason with you,' he said kindly. 'I guess there's only one thing to do.'

Ten minutes later, Wilt left the lounge, happy with his choice, and almost immediately bumped into Bloo, who's arms were scattered with objects from the list. His eyes were filled with a mix of excitement and greed, and his grin showed his excitement more. He place the objects on the floor, and surveyed them in front of Wilt.

'You probably thought I couldn't complete your little scavenger test, old Wilty,' he cried. 'But I proved you wrong! Here are the five things you were looking for!' Wilt checked each one and smiled. He wasn't even sure if they existed, let alone Bloo being able to have easy access to them from the house.

'Well done Bloo,' he said. 'You did well. Now I guess we can finally play tidddlywi-'

'Extreme tiddlywinks!' Bloo corrected.

'Extreme tiddlywinks,' Wilt replied with a nod. 'It's a shame that Coco and Eduardo can't play. They're all tied up.'

In the lounge, Eduardo and Coco sat, tied to chairs, gagged. Wilt had taken it way too far. And Wilt knew it too, as Bloo led him towards the bedroom, where he had his 'extreme tiddlywinks kit' on his bedside table.

And then he stopped, as a familiar voice came from behind him, greeting him and Bloo. It was three in the afternoon, and Mac was here right on time. And then Wilt knew that Mac would give everything away, unless he talked to him. Unless he told more lies.

He had lied to so many people, said so many things that weren't true for his own protection. He owed apologies to Bloo, to Mac, to Coco and Eduardo. He had let things get way out of hand: he had stepped over the line.

'Bloo, there's something I need to tell you,' he said quietly, as Bloo gave Mac a high five.

'What could get in the way of extreme tiddlywinks?' Bloo asked. 'Mac can play now, so that makes up for Coco and Ed!'

'It's all my fault that everyone knows your middle name,' he said. 'Mac told Eduardo, Coco, and me and somehow someone else found out. We must have been talking too loud, or something else happened.' Bloo's eyes widened, and he shook his head as he looked down at the bare floor.

'So it wasn't Terrance?' he asked.

'No, it wasn't Terrance,' Wilt explained. 'We didn't want you to find out that everyone knew, because we knew it would embarrass you, so we told a lie and took you out for the evening. But when you found out, and you didn't think that we were responsible, I told more lies, because I wanted to keep you as a friend, Bloo. I told more lies and more lies, and sent you on a ridiculous scavenger hunt all for nothing. Do you forgive Coco, Ed and me? And Mac?' Bloo raised his head and sighed.

'It was you that made my life miserable?' he cried. 'Why would you lie to me? I thought you were supposed to be cool!' He folded his arms. 'And nice.' Suddenly, Coco and Eduardo came rushing through, pieces of rope still hanging from parts of their bodies.

'Wilt!' Eduardo cried. 'We escape from the rope, and we wanted to tell you that you should stop lying.' Bloo rolled his eyes, and pointed his arm at Eduardo.

'We've been through that, Mr. I'm-Spanish-And-I-Blurt-Out-My-Friends-Secrets! I can't believe all of you would do that to me. You're all…jerks!' Wilt gasped. He hadn't taken it as well as he had hoped. Bloo snapped round to Mac.

'And you!' he cried. 'Why did you tell them about my middle name! We made a pact!' Mac's eyes filled with worry.

'I didn't mean to!' he cried. 'I was angry with you because I realized about the time you loosened my wheel on my skateboard. It broke on my way here, so like all angry parents do; I said your full name really loudly. Those guys heard.' Bloo's eyes became whitened and angry.

'Well that's just stupid!' he cried. 'You're all going to pay for this! I swear, you'll all pay!' He ran off, a desperate cackle chilling from his throat, leaving his four friends standing there silently. Finally, Mac spoke.

'Well, Queenie IS a funny name.'

Mac and Coco walked down the hallway, half an hour after Bloo had discovered everything. They had been looking for him, but so far they hadn't had any luck. He must have either hidden away, or was lurking around, plotting his revenge.

Then a bunny imaginary friend walked past and snorted, before bursting into laughter. Mac turned his head, to see what was happening, but the bunny was looking right at him and Coco. He raised an eyebrow, but continued walking along, until a puppet imaginary friend wondered along.

'Hey Mac,' he said, and then gave a small chuckle. 'Wet any beds lately?' Mac stopped, and Coco stopped beside him, unaware of what was going on.

'WHAT?' he roared, and suddenly ran along the hallway, his eyes narrowed with anger, his mouth wide, his teeth bared. He thundered into the bedroom, where as he had hoped, Bloo was sitting on his bed, scrawling something a large sheet of paper.

'Bloo!' he screamed. 'What did you do!' Bloo smiled, and hopped off the bed, placing the large sheet of paper on the floor.

'I did what I should have done a long time ago, Mac!' he cried, and lifted up the paper, which scrawled in large ink read 'Mac wets the bed'. 'I ended the pact.' You revealed my secret, so I'm revealing yours. Coco rushed in to the bedroom, Wilt and Eduardo behind her now, and they all walked into the piece of paper. As they read it, they struggled to hold in their laughter before they collapsed into hysterical heaps.

'But I haven't wet the bed since I was-' Mac started to roar, but then stopped, his eyes focused on Bloo, who was obviously amused.

'Continue,' he ordered.

'Since I was seven,' the eight-year-old said slowly and quietly. However, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco still heard it, and their wave of laughter freshened as it became louder, bolder, and enough to attract more imaginary friends into the room. Suddenly, Mac was a laughing stock: public enemy number one when it came to teasing. He rushed towards the door, but he stopped by the doorway and turned to face Bloo.

'Well I hope you find this funny!' he cried. 'Because this bed-wetter is coming back tomorrow!' With that, he roared out of the door, leaving Bloo entertained on the bed.

'Well, I suppose that was mildly entertaining,' he said, just before realising what had happened. Mac had said that he wasn't coming back. And he had sounded as if he meant it. Wilt had apparently also heard what Mac had said, and had awoken from his phase of hysterics, and wondered up to Bloo.

'Bloo, this is serious. If Mac doesn't come tomorrow, you could be up for adoption,' he cried. Bloo snorted, but shook his head.

'Bah, he doesn't mean it,' he said. 'He'll come round in the morning. He always does, this happens all the time. You guys may be sappy babies, but I'm a tough nut…like a tough and nutty baby.' Wilt waved his arm above his head.

'What do you mean?' he asked. 'This has never happens! Mac never told you that he wasn't going to come. I think he meant it.' Bloo sighed, and merely shook a hand to back Wilt off.

'Mac is a very sensitive boy, Wilt,' he explained. 'The last thing he needs is humiliation.' Wilt frowned: Bloo wasn't making any sense. If the last thing he needed was humiliation, then why had Bloo just told everyone that he wet the bed?

'You're not even making any sense anymore, Bloo!' he cried. 'I did the right thing by telling you the truth: now you do the right thing and go apologize to Mac.' Bloo sighed, and stared at Wilt as if he were stupid.

'Mac's gone,' he explained calmly. 'I'll do it tomorrow.' Wilt almost cried out in anger.

'You're not going to HAVE a tomorrow here if you don't go and find Mac!' he roared. 'You may think that everyone knowing your middle name is a biggie, but it's the least of your problems if Mac doesn't come back. Can you spell adoption?'

'A…' Bloo began, but then stopped, his eyes focused. 'Adoption…adoption…is it a D next?'

'Bloo!' Wilt, Coco and Eduardo cried out in unison, Coco screaming a 'Coco' instead.

'Well, SORRY if I'm not the King at spelling,' Bloo cried, as the crowd started to disperse. They were bored of his antics, and Mac wasn't around to make fun of anymore.

'More like the Queen of spelling!' someone cried.

'Shut up!' Bloo cried. The imaginary friend laughed.

'It looks like Blooreguard Queenie Kazoo is going to a new family!' she cried to her friend as they left the bedroom.

Bloo shook his head, furious that people still wouldn't shut up about his middle name, but suddenly he realized what was happening. The same thing that happened when Terrance trapped him in a closet, or when Mac went to go hang out at some rock.

Bloo was going to be up for adoption, and as he already knew, his coolness, his fabulous looks, his charming sense of humour attracted every kid around. He quickly hopped up from off the bed, dropping the sign, and rushed towards the doorway.

'I've gotta find Mac!' he cried, and rushed down the hallway, leaving Coco, Eduardo and Wilt alone, looking towards the doorway.

'Well NOW he's figured it out,' Wilt said in a bored tone.

Bloo rushed along the hallway, turning sharply towards the staircase in the foyer. The door was ahead of him: Mac could only be one or two blocks away. He could catch up with him easily!

Then the door slammed shut in front of him. Bloo stopped suddenly on the ground, and looked at what had happened, as a key tightened into the door, and was pulled out from the keyhole. He looked up, and saw two thick teeth in his face, fixed onto the face of a rabbit wearing a top hat and a monocle. It was Mr. Herriman, clutching the key tightly.

'Master Bloo,' he said quietly. 'Did I just hear Master Mac declining a visit to Foster's Home?' Bloo folded his arms: if he told him the truth, Mr. Herriman would surely unlock the door and be on his way.

'Yeah,' he explained. 'It's because I told everyone that he wet the bed.' Mr. Herriman gave a small chuckle.

'Indeed?' he asked, and then lifted the key way above his head, and opened his mouth wide. 'Well, it appears that my fingers are slippery. Silly me, with my rabbity butterfingers.'

With that, he swiftly let go of the key, letting it fall into his mouth, before swallowing on it hardly. Bloo gasped. Well now he had done it: stupid butterfingers.

'It seems a shame that my throat was slippery too,' he asked, and gave a large cackle. 'I'll see you tomorrow Master Blooreguard. But after that-' he gave a pause-'who knows?'

Bloo gave a gasp. That stupid bunny: the door was locked and now he couldn't get out. Besides, it was dark outside. Bloo didn't eat carrots: his eyes didn't adjust to the dark easily. But on second thoughts: what could stop him. There were more ways to get out then through the front door.

Minutes later, he was talking to Madame Foster in her room. She was clutching a key in her hand and her smile was bright.

'Well of course I can open the door for you, Bloo!' she cried happily. 'Sometimes that frumpy bunny doesn't know what he's getting up to!' She gave a wild laugh, her wrinkled face cheery, her ancient mouth wide.

'Thanks Madame!' Bloo cried in delight. 'You're the best!'

'Aw, shucks,' Madame Foster replied happily, handing the key to Bloo. 'You know what they say: old bear Borris never down in the hatch!' Bloo gave Madame Foster a raised eyebrow.

'Say what?' he asked, confused. Madame Foster had another hysterical fit, laughing her funny laugh into Bloo's face.

'Oh, Bloo,' she muttered, shaking away the laughter. 'Anyway, go down to the foyer, and open that door!' She paused, holding a finger up to her chin. 'Why do you need it open anyway?'

'It's a long story,' Bloo explained,' but the main thing is that-' Suddenly, something large whizzed past, and Bloo felt the key snatched greedily from his hand. He and Madame Foster gazed up to see a happy looking Mr. Herriman looking back down at them, his one viewable eye wide with pleasure.

'Funny bunny, what are you up to?' Madame Foster screeched.

'I'm on a…scavenger hunt?' he asked, unsure if the excuse would work. Bloo sighed: he saw right through it, and he knew Mr. Herriman wanted the key to stop him from getting to Mac. If Bloo didn't get Mac to come to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends the next day, then he'd be up for adoption, much to Mr. Herriman's delight.

'Oh,' Madame Foster said simply, and turned to Bloo with a frown. 'I can give the key to you when Mr. Herriman's finished,' she offered. 'I'll let you know when!' Bloo gave a sigh, and quickly thanked Madame Foster before trudging away. As he walked to the door, Mr. Herriman quickly tapped him on the shoulder.

'It's time for bed, Master Blooreguard,' he added. 'But I'm sure I'll be done with the key by tomorrow morning.'

'Really?' Bloo asked. Mr. Herriman laughed.

'Nope,' he laughed, and hopped away, greedily holding the shiny key in on of his furry hands.

Bloo mumbled something rude at him, before retreating back to bed.

It was the middle of the night, and Bloo slipped down from his bed, where Eduardo snored above him, and Wilt muttered 'sorry's in his sleep. Bloo looked around, to check that no one was asleep, and that no one was there to stop him. On his way up from his room, he had noticed that all the windows were heavily locked and bolted, and he realized how much Mr. Herriman wanted him out of the home.

However, the door could be opened easily with the key, and Bloo knew where to find it: in Mr. Herriman's bedroom. He had never dared to enter before, but that night, he decided that it could stop him from ending up with a snotty kid, and being taken to some lousy home, away from Mac, away from Wilt, Coco and Eduardo, and away from Foster's. He ended his journey down the hallway, as he arrived at the door to Mr. Herriman's room. He quickly pulled down on the handle of the door, and to his surprise, it wasn't locked. He slowly pushed it open, as it gave a loud creak. He gasped, hoping that it wouldn't awaken the grumpy rabbit, but as he took a first step inside, he could clearly see Mr. Herriman, curled up in a bed, in his usual pink pyjamas, snoring away.

He smiled, and quickly began to think: where would Mr. Herriman put his key? Bloo began to wade around the room, trying to find out where the key could possibly be. He looked up at the ceiling, checking if it wasn't sneakily placed in an aerial hiding, but as he peered up, he took a wrong step, and tripped over the leg of a coat stand. He stumbled to the floor with a clatter, the coat stand falling after him, Mr. Herriman's jacket and hat tumbling onto him, until out of the hat came a shiny key. Bloo caught it, and smiled, picking himself up to his feet, rushing towards the door of Mr. Herriman's bedroom, until something grabbed at him: a furry hand, and Bloo knew that it was Mr. Herriman.

'Oh man,' he sighed.

'Master Blooregaurd Q. Kazoo,' Mr. Herriman sighed. 'You've really done it this time.'

'But-' Bloo tried to plea.

'The only 'but' you're going to see now is the butt end of a joke, Master Blooregaurd,' Mr. Herriman cried. 'Although I heard you prefer to go by 'Queenie' now.' Bloo boiled up inside, angry and tired.

'From now until four o'clock this evening,' Mr. Herriman stated. 'You will be doing all of Miss Frances's chores. I'm sure she'll be grateful that you've tried to steal things from my room.' He gave a chuckle.

'Four o'clock?' Bloo asked. 'But-'

'No more 'buts',' Mr. Herriman growled. 'But you can start the day with plenty.' With that, he thrust a mop and a bucket filled with water into Bloo's hands. 'Clean the bathroom.' Bloo gave a small muttered, before he walked away, Mr. Herriman laughing.

'Have fun, Queenie.'

'Woah,' Wilt muttered, as Bloo sat in the kitchen hours later, washing all the dishes from the friend's dinners. 'You really got it bad.'

'That Mr. Herriman is a big stupido,' Eduardo growled. 'What about senior Mac?' Bloo sighed, as he grabbed another plate in the pink kitchen gloves he was wearing.

'Mac's not coming,' he sighed. 'And I'm stuck here doing chores all day. I guess some bratty kid who has diarrhoea or something'll adopt me.' Wilt shook his head.

'If you do the chores really quickly, then you could go get Mac,' Wilt suggested.

'Cococo!' Coco agreed.

'I guess you're right,' Bloo replied. 'Come on guys: let's wash good.' The three imaginary friends stared at him, confused, and laughing slightly.

'"Let's wash good?"' Wilt asked. 'Now, I know you're sad about Mac, but-'

'No 'buts' Wilt,' Bloo sighed. 'Let's just go clean something or other then.'

The rest of the day was spent with brooms and water, and the friends swept and wiped things clean, helped out imaginary friends, and read old lady imaginary friends their bedtime story at 2 o'clock, until everything was done, and all of the chores were crossed off a mighty list that Coco held in her beak. Bloo quickly used a marker to get rid of the last thing.

'Master a harmony orchestra,' he muttered, and crossed it off. 'Check.' He looked up at the three other imaginary friends. 'That's it, everything's done.' Wilt smiled, and looked up at a clock, his grin thinning.

'Bloo, it's five to three,' he gasped. 'You'd better go and get Mac!' Bloo nodded, and quickly rushed towards the front door. Madame Foster had presumably received her key back, because the front door was open. Bloo ran as fast as he could out of the front gates of Foster's, along the pavement of many blocks and streets, his heart racing, his emotions blurring, until he collided with a small child. Bloo was thrown back to the floor, and looked up to find Mac looking down at him, with a small frown.

'Bloo?' he asked. 'What are you doing?'

'I came to get you!' he cried. 'You weren't coming…' he panted. 'You said you weren't coming to Foster's!' Mac folded his arms.

'You may be selfish, and stupid, and you may have humiliated me in front of everyone there,' he explained. 'But even so, I'm not going to put you up for adoption.' Bloo's eyed widened: he felt pleased inside, but something made him feel very angry.

'You mean I risked my time at Foster's by sneaking into Mr. Herriman's room for nothing?' he cried. 'And I did almost fifteen hours of chores for nothing?' Mac shrugged, and Bloo gave him a soft punch on the arm.

'Thanks a lot, bedwetter,' he snarled with a smile. Mac was quick to reply.

'No problem, Queenie.' And the two started laughing, as they made their way back to Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.

**FIN.**


End file.
